beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ripcord Launcher
A Ripcord Launcher (known in Japan as a Light Launcher) is the basic Launcher that is used to launch Beyblades into battle in a stadium or arena. They come in many different colors and are sold separately and with Beyblades in Japan but only with Beyblades internationally. An alternative Launcher is the String Launcher. The upgraded form is the Light Launcher V2. When Metal Fusion first came out, this was the only launcher you could buy, until the Rev-Up, Wind and Shoot and the String Launcher came out. In Metal Fusion, ripcord launchers are colored- Red: Attack, Blue: Balance, Yellow: Defence and Green: Stamina. When the Metal Masters series came out they started to make the ripcords and launchers to match the colors with the Beyblade. For example Ray Striker was released with a dark green launcher and light green ripcord. Overview The Ripcord Launcher has a ripcord that is inserted into the Launcher. Players pull the ripcord quickly to launch the Bey in battle. Different angles and launches will make the Bey perform differently. The Bey is inserted on the bottom of the Launcher. Right Launcher These are Launchers that are used with Beyblades that spin to the right. They usually have a hole at the end of the ripcord which is where the index finger goes in to make the launch easier. Bey, EZ Right Launcher's top veiw.jpg|EZ Right Launcher (Front) Bey, EZ Right Launcher & ripcord top veiw.jpg Bey, EZ Right Launcher's bottom veiw 1.jpg Bey, EZ Right Launcher's bottom veiw 2.jpg|EZ Right Launcher (Bottom) Bey, EZ Right Launcher & ripcord side veiw 3.jpg Bey, EZ Right Launcher & ripcord side veiw 2.jpg Bey, EZ Right Launcher's side 4.jpg Bey, EZ Right Launcher & ripcord side veiw 1.jpg Bey, EZ Right Launcher's side 3.jpg Bey, EZ Right Launcher's side 2.jpg Bey, EZ Right Launcher's side 1.jpg Bey M.F, (Hasbro) Right Launcher's side 6.jpg Bey M.F, (Hasbro) Right Launcher's bottom.jpg|Right Metal Sega (Hasbro) Launcher's bottom Bey M.F, (Hasbro) Right Launcher's side 5.jpg Bey M.F, (Hasbro) Right Launcher's side 7.jpg Bey M.F, (Hasbro) Right Launcher's side 4.jpg Bey M.F, (Hasbro) Right Launcher's side 3.jpg Bey M.F, (Hasbro) Right Launcher's side 2.jpg Bey M.F, (Hasbro) Right Launcher's side 1.jpg Left Launcher These are Launchers that are used to spin Beyblades that spin to the left. Used only for Lightning L-Drago 100HF, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF& L-Drago Destructor F:S& L-Drago Guardian S130MB, & all HasbroBeyblade (toy). These usually have a dragon-like design at the end of the ripcord where the index and middle finger are used to launch it. However, the Left Launcher that comes with Gravity Destroyer AD145WD comes with a Right Launcher rip cord. Bey, 1st Left Launcher 2.jpg|Beyblade first Left Spin Launcher Bey, 1st Left Launcher 1.jpg Neo EZ Launcher.jpg|EZ Left Neo Launcher (Front) Bey, EZ Neo Left Launcher's front veiw.jpg Bey, EZ Neo Left Launcher's bottom veiw.jpg Bey, EZ Neo Left Launcher with Dragon Winder Bottom ver.jpg Bey, EZ Neo Left Launcher' side veiw 3.jpg Bey, EZ Neo Left Launcher' side veiw 6.jpg Bey, EZ Neo Left Launcher' side veiw 4.jpg Bey, EZ Neo Left Launcher' side veiw 1.jpg Bey, EZ Neo Left Launcher' side veiw 5.jpg Bey, EZ Neo Left Launcher' side veiw 2.jpg Bey M.F, (Hasbro) Left Launcher Back veiw 5.jpg Bey M.F, (Hasbro) Left Launcher Back veiw 1.jpg Bey M.F, (Hasbro) Left Launcher Back veiw 4.jpg Bey M.F, (Hasbro) Left Launcher Back veiw 6.jpg Bey M.F, (Hasbro) Left Launcher Back veiw 2.jpg Bey M.F, (Hasbro) Left Launcher Back veiw 1.jpg Bey M.F, Left Launcher (Hasbro) pt 3.jpg Bey M.F, Left Launcher (Hasbro) pt 2.jpg Bey M.F, Left Launcher (Hasbro) pt 1.jpg|Left Metal Sega (Hasbro) launcher's bottom Bey M.F, Left Launcher (Hasbro) pt 4.jpg Launcher Grip The Launcher Grip is an accesory that is placed at the bottom of the Launcher in order to put your left hand on the grip to make the launch easier. When released by Hasbro, stickers can be put on to decorate the Grip. Straightening It is important for Bladers to straighten their ripcords. When the Launcher is out of a package, the ripcord is curved. When they are curved, it damages the Launcher and decreases the endurance of the Bey. Bladers can straighten it with these simple steps. Danger: Only do this with the help of a parent! *Fill a sink with hot water. *Leave the ripcord in the hot water for 1 minute. *Fill the sink with cold water. *Leave the ripcord in the cold water for 3 to 5 minutes. *At this point the Blader may start straightening the ripcord. *Take the ripcord out of the cold water, clean it with a towel and straighten it a little more. *At this point, the ripcord will be straightened and it is ready to be used for battle. Gallery images (15).jpg|Japanese Ripcord Launcher II. images (17).jpg|Gun-style Ripcord Launcher images (bfdsnsdfn).jpg images (hvdsajskdjk).jpg|Japanese box Openedshooters002lj0.jpg|Inside of the Launcher Bey, Metal Saga Hasbro Left Launchers.png|Metal Sega, Left Ripcord launcher (Hasbro) Bey, Metal Saga Hasbro Right Launchers.png|Metal Sega, Right ripcord launcher (Hasbro) Bey, Metal Saga Hasbro Launchers.png|Metal Sega, Ripcord Launchers (Hasbro) Category:Merchandise Category:Launchers Category:Accessories